Yoyo
by lollilops
Summary: Those damn yo-yos. Haven't written anything in a while. Enjoy.


**I haven't written anything in a while, and I've started watching Glee. But by, started, I mean I've been watching it religiously. This is a bit rough. I don't have a beta, just the goodwill of my spell-checker. I'm also making Rachel a bit stupid, because I don't have any experience writing her.**

**By the way, thoughts are in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did.**

Against the lockers in the corridor, Quinn Fabray stands, rolling her eyes at the latest craze of yo-yos that has swept through McKinley High School. She may be invisible to the school's elite, but that doesn't mean she isn't the target of many of these projectiles.

She rubs the newly formed bruise on her arm, courtesy of Karofsky. To her detriment, the hulking jock had discovered that he wasn't good at holding onto anything smaller than a Hockey stick. _Damn yo-yos._

"What's that?" A voice from her left sounds.

"_Oh great, a bruise, an oncoming headache and now Rachel Berry. Can my day get any worse?" _Quinn rolls her eyes again.

"Seriously, what is it? Oh my god is it the baby? Are you having like an embolism or something? You should get that checked out, I mean I know the nurse isn't very reliable for things like this, because this is a public school but…" Rachel started to ramble, marking her points with extravagant hand gestures.

Quinn allowed her to ramble for a few minutes before cutting her off, "Berry! Cut it out. It's just a bruise." Not that she minded the concern that the brunette was showing, but she just couldn't deal with it, this early in the morning.

"Why do you have a bruise?" Came the inevitable question.

"Stupid Dave Karofsky threw a yo-yo at me." She sighed. Then flinched as Rachel grabbed a particularly sensitive part of her arm.

"Wait here." The brunette commanded, before stalking off, through the crowd.

Sighing once more, Quinn simply stood there, watching the girl storm away and rubbing her arm.

Not thirty seconds later, a small scream is heard from the other end of the corridor. Curiosity getting the better of the ex-cheerleader, she makes her way towards the source of the commotion.

Standing next to Kurt, she looked over the heads of Tina and Mercedes to see Rachel lying slumped against the lockers, on the floor, clutching her shoulder. Dave Karofsky towering over her wilted form.

A fiery rage grew within Quinn, powerful and all-consuming. She shouldered her way past her fellow glee-clubbers, to shove the offending jock away from the brunette.

"Get away from her Karofsky, she's nothing to do with you." The angry pregnant girl all but growled at the boy that stood a good foot taller than her.

Despite his additional height, the jock cowered before her rage, and retreated into the ranks of his fellow block-heads.

The furious blonde watched him go for a few seconds, before turning her attention to the girl at her feet. Crouching down, she lifted the girl's chin to make eye-contact.

"Come on," was all she said. Breaking eye-contact, Quinn grasps the uninjured arm, and helps the other girl to her feet to lead her through the gawping crowd to the nurse's office.

The aforementioned unreliable nurse had finished checking over Rachel, pronouncing that she had only bruised her shoulder. Before bustling out of the room, leaving the two girls to a somewhat awkward silence.

"Thank you," They both blurted at the same time. Blushing shyly when they noticed.

Being speechless isn't something that comes naturally to Rachel. She stares at the floor, mind racing for something to say.

Opening her mouth, she looks up, and is immediately stopped by the appearance of Quinn, right in front of her.

"You didn't need to do that," She whispers, blonde locks framing her face. "But I'm glad you did."

"To be fair, you actually saved me, from trying to save you." Rachel whispers, staring at the floor once more, slightly intimidated by the presence of the blonde.

A small smile graces the lips of the ex-cheerleader. Before she once more lifted the girl's chin. Only this time, it is to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She repeats quietly. Before her voice is muffled by Rachel's lips colliding with her own.

Two days later, the happy couple walk down the corridor. The crowd parting like the Red Sea and re-forming in their wake.

Dave Karofsky, decides that this is the time for revenge and grabs one of his friend's yo-yos and hurls it at the pair.

Demonstrating the amazing reflexes born from years of cheerleading, the blonde reaches out and grabs the yo-yo from the air in front of her new girlfriend.

With a flick of her wrist, Quinn sends the round block of wood back to where it came from. And the last thing that he sees is the brightly coloured block hurtling towards his head.

His last thought before he sinks into unconsciousness; _Damn yo-yos._

**This is a bit rough, but I hope you enjoyed it. It was written in various places around my house, so it's a bit inconsistent. If you really liked it, reviews are much appreciated. Virtual cookies are available to those that do. All the best – Lollilops.**


End file.
